


Orbit

by hxlycas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Visions, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Plot With Porn, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxlycas/pseuds/hxlycas
Summary: Aurelia Kesyk was prepared to give up her life for her commander and the First Order, but when she ends up mysteriously surviving a sacrificial crash in her TIE, she finds herself increasingly drawn to a certain force user that everyone but Aurelia seems to be so terrified of.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

I woke to the feeling of falling, which I automatically assumed was simply my mind tricking me as it sometimes annoyingly did. That is, until I hit the cold, hard, durasteel flooring with a grunt and my eyes flew wide open. I quickly scrambled to my feet, almost slipping and falling back to the floor once more as my legs got tangled in the flimsy sheets that had slipped off the bed with me. I wildly tried to rub the sleep from my eyes, blinking and trying to asses the threat.

"Finally! Maker, how can you sleep so soundly knowing we have such a high class mission today. I mean really, we're actually going to be flying with _the_ Kylo Ren. I-"

As I realized the fearsome threat was only my bunkmate, Serri, I groaned and tuned out the rest of her speech, pressing the palms of my hands into my eyelids and relaxing from my defensive stance. We did indeed have an important mission today, but it certainly wasn't my fault that I actually enjoyed sleep like a normal person. How Serri constantly stayed her cheery self, even after everything we had done and seen was beyond me, though I appreciated her optimism at times when it countered and complimented my own pessimistic personality. It was how we'd become the best of friends, meeting on the first day of academy. She had approached me, of course, while I was sitting by myself during our midday break. I wasn't a very good people person and it definitely reflected in the amount of friends I'd had.

"What time is it?", I mumbled, cutting off a slightly miffed Serri who had still been ranting about the mission we were meant to be on soon.

"Well admittedly we still have about two hours until report, its 0600, but the day just couldn't get started soon enough and I was getting bored just sitting around. Plus it's always good to get a head start on the day, right?", she rushed out, smiling nervously. I gave her a playfully annoyed look and glanced back at my warm bed but figured I was decidedly awake for the day as I felt the last prickles of adrenaline making its way around my body. It was hard to stay even a little mad at Serri, who always seemed to only have the most innocent intentions. Key word; seemed.

"Alright, alright, well I'm up." I stretched my limbs above my head, then reaching down to pick up my sheets, and plopping them back on my bed before heading to the 'fresher. I quickly stepped into the shower, only taking brief pleasure in the warm water that cascaded around me since I figured Serri would soon be getting impatient. After drying myself and putting up my hair in a regulation bun, I quickly pulled on our special forces pilot uniform, a rank that belonged to both Serri and I. The outfit consisted of a long-sleeved, black jumpsuit that was cinched at the waist by our equally black utility belts. Over the top of it was our armored chest plates and to show our status, red stripes covered the top of my right shoulder while a First Order insignia was branded on the side of my left. The familiar weight of my blasters strapped to my thigh in a garter-like holster comforted me and I made sure my sleek boots were shined to perfection before pulling them on as well as my gloves, both pitch black of course. Colorfulness definitely wasn't a staple of the First Order, but I could appreciate the professionalism and respect that the empire demanded.

When I finally stepped back into the main room, feeling much better, Serri was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Stars, Aurelia, you sure take your sweet time don't you. Come on, lets get to the mess hall before they take all the good caf and muja muffins!", she nearly shouted, already halfway out the door. I rolled my eyes. I had definitely been in the 'fresher only twenty minutes. I bounded after her anyway, making sure to grab my helmet and datapad on the way out and tucking both under my arm while pounding a fist on the panel outside the door to shut it. 

Even though we were up somewhat early, there was a good amount of personnel in each hall we walked, Serri getting stopped every five minutes as we'd pass another acquaintance of hers. I knew Serri was well liked among many on the base so I let her garner enough friends for the both of us. I was fine just nodding my head to anyone I actually did know or our superiors. 

As we passed a hallway near the main control room of Starkiller, I saw a flash of orange and immediately began smirking and shoving a faltering Serri forward.

Most people would be shocked to know that whenever we ran into General Hux, it immediately became my favorite part of the day. I mean how could it not, when his mere presence turned my usually outgoing and confident best friend into a shy, stuttering mess.

"No, no, no, Aura pleasee can we go a different way", she whined, using the nickname she'd given me when we first met and rocking her heels into the ground to stop our advance. Unfortunately for her, I easily began pushing her small frame forward again.

"Come on Serri, he's our commanding officer and you're not gonna learn how to talk to him without getting all nervous if you don't practice. I mean how do you expect to get into his pants if you can't even say hi", I teased. She turned her head to glare at me and I laughed goodheartedly.

My poor best friend had developed a ~~massive~~ little crush on the general, our very first week stationed on Starkiller and I'd teased her about it non-stop. 

"Thank you for your imparting wisdom Aura, but I embarrass myself every time we see him and I'd really like to avoid being sour on such a big day", she grumbled, but when I looked in her eyes I could see the underlying excitement as she focused on the man himself that was now moving rapidly in our direction.

"Go get 'em tiger. Remember. You. Are. Sexy", I whispered and giggled, giving her one final push forward before quickly snapping to attention as General Hux came to a stop right in front of us.

"G-General Hux, sir", Serri stuttered as she also straightened to attention.

The general gave Serri something close to a genuine smile, an expression I definitely had not seen often on his face. But I had to admit, he did look handsome when he loosened up a bit. Too bad he constantly acted like he had a stick up his ass.

"Ah, Captain Berenk, Captain Kesyk." He motioned for us to be at ease. "You look very nice today". I caught him eyeing Serri.

Although Hux's comment was vague I knew he was only talking to her at this point. I had gathered from many previous interactions that he was definitely interested in her. And I mean who wouldn't be? She was like the sun on this dreary, freezing planet; always enthusiastic and kind. Sometimes I wondered why she had even joined the Order. Though it pained me to admit it, I'd found myself thinking she'd belong more with the resistance, who's members always seemed to have that similar spark of hope she carried. The same could not be said for myself and I was selfishly glad she didn't buy into their bullshit.

"I-you as well general. Looking very...handsome, that is", she trailed off, blushing profusely. I smirked.

"I assume you both have been debriefed on your mission, yes? I'm sure flying with Commander Ren will prove to be...interesting."

At the last part of his statement, Hux's once friendly looking face turned into a scowl at the mere thought of Commander Ren. It was no secret the two absolutely loathed each other. In fact, I had personally seen the aftermath of one of Ren's tantrums following a disagreement with the general. And though the sliced through control room had been covered in melted metal and debris, I couldn't help but be awed by the leftover feeling of sheer, raw power and anger that had seemed to permeate the room like a fog, making my mind spin. I had left quickly in case the masked man himself decided to turn up again. Coming back to the present, I decided to finally step in for my dear friend who seemed to be struggling with what to say, not wanting to insult a superior but not wanting to compliment the enemy of her ~~massive~~ little crush.

"Yes, we are very fortunate to have been chosen for this mission. I've heard Commander Ren makes a formidable opponent both on the ground and in the cockpit. I am excited to see him in the field, myself", I responded swiftly and truthfully.

"Yes well, good luck to the both of you. You'll need it", he commented sharply and he nodded once, flashing what I'm sure was meant to be a charming smile to Serri before continuing down the hallway. I bristled. I didn't put any stock in luck, I was a firm believer in everything happening for a reason, whether it be from the force or some other higher power. Plus I was a damn good pilot, even without something as trivial as luck. I had worked hard to get where I was.

I quickly nudged Serri, who was still looking rather star struck, so we could continue our march to the mess. I set a brisk pace, now determined to get a muja muffin after having been woken so early and I heard Serri squeal beside me.

"Can you believe it? I _knew_ I had a good feeling about today, Aura. Stars, I mean he even said I looked nice and coming from the general, he may as well have called me the most beautiful girl in the universe!", she raved. I giggled, watching her eyes practically make hearts. 

"Honestly, it's so obvious you two are obsessed with each other. I don't know why you don't just jump his bones already", I laughed as I pressed a button on the wall to call a turbolift. Serri swatted my arm, "oh shush Aura, someone's going to hear you", she feigned annoyance but I knew my comment made her hopeful.

"Like who, the mouse droids?", I rolled my eyes but squinted as one of the cute things zoomed by, beeping to itself. "I swear, one of these days I'm gonna finally kriffing kidnap one so I can keep it as a pet", I vowed, debating on chasing after the one I had just seen. Alas, the door in front of us slid open and I decided I'd rather ensure myself a blissful muja muffin.

When we finally made it to the mess hall, we still had an hour until report and there was blessedly still a plentiful supply of muffins. I guess waking up even a few minutes early had it's perks. I nearly sprinted to the line to snatch two for myself, Serri hot on my heels. She even managed to grab a cup of the good caf, before it was watered down to supply the rest of the base's addiction. I personally didn't really enjoy the stuff and wrinkled my nose at the thought of being so dependent on a drink to make me feel better, instead opting to grab a canteen of purified water.

Turning, I found Myla and Crix surprisingly already seated at our usual table.

"Guess they must've been excited about the mission today too", Serri grinned, as we approached.

Myla and Crix had become quick friends with Serri within the first few weeks of us being stationed at Starkiller and eventually I had warmed up to the pair as well. We had soon become inseparable and always tried to align our shifts to eat together and hang out during our off days as often as possible. Although Serri and I were both special forces and elite pilots, Myla was an engineer tech who had also come from an academy of the First Order and Crix was a stormtrooper who had been here since birth. I was immensely grateful for Serri having acceptable social skills, otherwise I may never have met the people that kept me from going insane sometimes.

Myla spotted us first and began rapidly waving while Crix sat up and ran a hand through his shaggy, brown hair, pulling it out of his face after leaning over his datapad. I had always thought Myla was particularly beautiful; of asian decent, and raised richly on her home planet of Naboo. I could never fathom why she'd leave such a beautiful place, even if it was to better the universe.

I plopped down opposite Crix, Serri next to me, and set my helmet and datapad on the table. We sat in a far corner of the mess hall to avoid any eavesdropping, as, per usual of our friend group, we'd be discussing some staggeringly inappropriate topic or other. In this case I went with the obvious choice.

"Serri and Hux fucked in front of my eyes in the hallway, you guys should've seen it. I thought I was going crazy for a minute but then I heard Sherri moaning, _oh H_ -", I began a fake impersonation of my friend before she slammed a hand over my mouth, instantly going beet red. I couldn't help the hysterical laughter that fell from my still covered mouth at the faces of my shocked friends, who quickly realized I was joking and began chuckling at Sherri as well.

"That is absolutely _not_ what happened", Serri sputtered. "We simply said hello to the general, he complimented us and wished us luck on our mission, that's all", she assured them sternly.

"Oh you're right, sorry, that's just the day dream that was going on in your head, Ser", I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me, not having a response for that.

"Anyway, why are you two up so early?", Serri asked, steering the conversation away from her sex life.

"We wanted to see you guys before the big mission on Ajan Kloss today", Myla beamed.

"Yeah, when I heard you guys were going on a mission with Kylo Ren, I figured I better come say my final goodbyes, write down your wills, stuff like that. Oh hey, Aura, do you think I can have your specialized SE-44C blaster, since you won't be coming back?", Crix joked.

Myla's mouth dropped and she hit him upside the head while we both barked with laughter, Serri suddenly looking slightly nervous, but giggling all the same.

What with the Cold War ending last month and moving into the official war between the Order and the Resistance, Kylo Ren had been known to always be successful on his missions, though more often than not, he'd end up coming back with less than half of his original fleets. At this point I was wondering why we didn't simply send out Ren and his knights for every mission by themselves.

After talking for a little too long, I ended up having to scarf down my two muffins and quickly draining my canteen before placing them into the waste bin. We said our farewells to Myla and Crix, making sure to give each a hug, just in case. As we walked down to the hangar which held our specialized TIE's, we reviewed our plan of attack and layout of the resistance stronghold we'd be ambushing today. They had been trying to push several of our allies to rejoin the New Republic and had shot down First Order cargo ships carrying much needed supplies to other fronts. Naturally, we were on our way to obliterate their puny base.

Commander Ren was to head our operation, being able to communicate with each squad leader which consisted of myself, Serri, and the rest of the captains. Each captain being able to communicate with their personal squadron, made up of 10 fighters each. While excited at the thought of possibly getting to talk to Kylo Ren, I knew it was more likely he'd keep his comms off and ignore us altogether during the mission.

"I really hope Commander Ren keeps his comms off, I'd be terrified to have to talk to him", she mumbled as we entered the hangar.

"I mean yeah, I guess he'd be a little intimidating but he's just a man", I reminded her.

"Yeah, a man with special powers that could kill you in seconds if you do something to displease him."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be the optimistic one", I chided. I didn't see what there was to worry about, we were on the same side after all. His attentions would be tuned in to blasting Resistance scum out of the sky like the rest of us.

We stopped in our lines for report next to the other pilots and came to attention as General Hux entered the hangar.

"At ease."

We all simultaneously stepped our feet out into a wider stance and brought our hands behind our back.

"Now as you all already know, taking this base could be a big win for us and I expect nothing less from the lot of you. Commander Ren will...hopefully be joining us shortly. We will have troops on the ground as well, but if the time comes and you need to destroy the base, I know each of you will do what is necessary", Hux sneered. I saw Serri wince out of the corner of my eye. She hated taking unnecessary life. I was suddenly relieved Crix had not been drafted for the mission today.

I heard a low whine interrupting Hux's speech and he scowled. I turned my head to find Kylo Ren's command shuttle entering the hangar bay, still covered slightly in snow from the atmosphere of Starkiller. No sooner than it's wings lifted up and settled precisely into a docking bay, did its ramp start to open, the hydraulics causing steam to be released and I thought of how easily I could fix that. Then realized the commander probably kept it for dramatic effect. I bit my lip to hold back a smile.

I felt awkward shuffling around me and as I glanced back to my peers faces, I realized they were all looking a bit terrified. I turned back to the open shuttle just in time to catch Commander Ren's figure coming into view. I had never actually seen the man in person before, as he was most often stationed on the Finalizer.

As he stomped off his ship I raked over his figure. He wore long black robes of some kind and a cowl with a hood that covered his detailed mask, and holy shit was he tall. I could tell that, even from all the way across the hangar. For some reason I almost felt excited and oddly drawn to him, but I stayed put. The feeling of raw power swirled throughout the hangar as he marched towards us and I reveled in it. I felt as though my entire body was buzzing.

Tall, dark, and (possibly?) handsome, I thought. Just how I like ‘em. I licked my dry lips in amusement at my own stupid thoughts.

Though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was looking over each of us and I swore I could feel when his eyes connected with mine and stayed there for a few moments. Lingering, then moving on. I felt my breath catch in my throat and wondered what the kriff was going on with me.

He stopped, towering over the general who looked piqued. 

"Ren."

"Hux."

When he spoke, it came out almost like a growl through his vocoder and I nearly shivered.

"Ren, these are your elite, special forces pilots. Please do try to bring them all back in one piece", he sniffed. I caught him glancing at Serri.

”If they’re worth anything to the First Order, they should be able to make it back without my help”, Ren snarled.

Before Hux could reply, Kylo turned and began storming across the hangar. He made his way past the transport shuttles that were being loaded with stormtroopers, which parted for him like a white sea.

Tucked in the corner, I had not noticed Ren's personal TIE Silencer. I marveled at it, and found myself extremely jealous he got to fly such a craft. I wished I could touch it. Though I was fan girling over his ship, I couldn't take my eyes off the commander for long until he disappeared inside. 

I was startled by Serri shaking my arm, and I looked around noticing Hux had dismissed us, the other squad leaders already disappearing off into their own specialized fighters. I shook off my haze quickly and Sherri raised an eyebrow at me. I knew she was gonna question me about it the second we got back.

"See you on the other side", I smiled at her. She grinned back and we grabbed each other's forearms before pulling into a hug.

"I'm telling you I have a good feeling about today", she shouted over her shoulder as she bounded away to her TIE. 

I jogged to my own as I pulled on my helmet, two red stripes going down the middle to announce my status, if you couldn't already tell by the red half of my special forces fighter. My TIE was my baby and I had made several personal mods throughout the time I'd had it that perfected it. As I hopped in, I began checks and pre-flight procedures before starting it up and waiting for Kylo Ren's command. I connected my comms so my squadron and other captains could hear me, before flipping a switch so that it was only my squad.

"This is Gold Leader, checking in for status report", I called into my helmet.

"Gold Leader, this is Gold-1, ready and standing by", the first of my team prattled off.

"Gold-2 ready and standing by."

The rest continued until all ten were confirmed and I switched back to the channel for squad leaders and Ren.

"This is Red leader, team is ready and standing by", I could hear Serri already reporting her team ready to go and as soon as she finished I began my report as well.

"Commander Ren, this is Gold Leader, team is ready and-"

I was cut off by the shrieking of Ren's Silencer raising steadily into the air. Was he leaving without everyone submitting a pre-flight report? I guess he was, because he blasted out of the hangar without comment. My mouth dropped open. I had never worked with someone so unprofessional and I wondered if he had been listening to any of our reports at all.

I switched my comms back open to my team.

"Alright lift up in 3, 2, 1", I counted as I pulled up on the throttles and centre stick, my team following suit.

We blasted out of the hangar, following Ren, and my team formed an attack position behind me in a V with myself at the forward point. At the familiar shrieking of my TIE, I felt relaxed and soothed by the sound. My social skills may have been subpar, but I knew I was a damn good pilot.

As we ascended, I looked up to see Ren blasting into hyperspace. Apparently waiting for his entire team was below him as well. When we cleared the atmosphere of Starkiller, I looked back to marvel at the sight. No matter how many times I'd seen it, it never failed to amaze me that the First Order could accomplish something so astonishing. Turning back to open space, I double checked my coordinates for Ajan Kloss were correct.

"Okay everyone, lets get this show on the road", I sighed. "Jump to hyperspace in 3, 2, 1.."

I hit a few buttons and and gripped the console, pushing it forward steadily as the stars around me started to blur. I felt the punch of being rocketed into lightspeed as everything around me fell away and I took a deep breath to ready myself for whatever battle I was about to fly into.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy kriff it was chaos.

The second we came out of hyperspace we were surrounded by blasts of energy and x-wings. Kylo Ren seemingly trying to take them on all at once. I rolled my eyes. Maybe if he could actually follow protocol we would've been here to help, I thought testily. I elected to ignore the impressive fact that the commander had been easily holding his own. Behind the fighting I could make out the large green planet, of which we were almost on the verge of being in atmosphere. I shot into motion, immediately going for the rebels nearby Ren to lighten his load anyway. I gripped my ship's triggers and began shooting rapidly at the x-wings. I felt smug satisfaction when I hit one and raced through the burning debris that was left of the ship. I loved this part of my job. I felt so much more confident in my ship than anywhere else.

"Gold squad, fall into attack form C. Lets take out this group near the transport shuttles", I ordered.

"Yes, Captain", came ten replies.

My squad gathered around me in a diamond shape and we raced to help out the stormtroopers that were slowly moving towards the planet.

I had taken out two when I heard a voice through the comms.

"Captain, this is Gold-9. Gold-5 and 2 were blasted", she announced.

"Alright, lets take out the rest of these and make sure the scum stay away", I sighed. Once we'd taken out the immediate threats, I moved to circle around in case another squad needed help.

As I scouted, I couldn't help my glance over to the commander, who's flying was nothing short of exceptional. He twisted and spun to evade the enemy in an almost graceful way that I couldn't help but think did not fit his persona at all. I briefly wondered who his teacher was as he pulled an impressive maneuver of faking out a rebel pilot. Then twisting and rolling behind, shooting him out of the sky.

As a bolt nearly hit the side of my ship, I chided myself for becoming distracted and not noticing the x-wing that was now on my tail. Now was not the time for my apparent new obsession and I scoffed at myself.

I jerked into motion and dove into the atmosphere. Most of the fight had already moved there from the First Order quickly pushing the rebels back. I continued to plummet down and I felt my stomach get left behind. A sensation I was used to and had grown to love. But the ship followed close behind, still attempting to use me as target practice.

Ajan Kloss was very mountainous among the lush forests that covered it and I decided to use this to my advantage. I began weaving my way through the peaks to evade, skimming dangerously close to the sides, but my tag-a-long wouldn't shake. He might've gotten even closer than I was. This scum was determined. I had a feeling he liked showing off.

I tried to pull the same kind of maneuver Ren had used by suddenly pulling up and behind him but he rolled to the side and fell back. He was still behind me. I had not had a challenge like this in awhile and it felt oddly kind of good. He was good. It would cost me my life if I wasn't better.

I soon found out I was actually a complete idiot. I rounded another outcropping and came right into view of the resistance base. The pilot had been driving me here unawares like cattle.

"Kriffing sithspit!", I cursed loudly. At this point I was just being straight up sloppy.

I opened my commlink to my squad, "I need backup just over the base, I can't shake this scum", I grunted.

"Copy that, Gold Leader."

The bases ground weapons had already started firing on me along with the fighter behind me and I rolled the ship while pushing up in an attempt to get out of range.

Blessedly, my team showed up. Three began chasing after my attacker while the rest began to take out the Resistance's cannons. This proved to be too much for the pilot and he finally pulled away before my team could shoot him down. I sighed in relief but acknowledged that he had been well-trained for being Resistance scum. He had survived my adventure through the mountains after all. As the rebel rejoined his own forces, which had arrived to combat my team shooting at the base, I noticed an orange and white BB droid seated in the back. Paint him black and he'd be a cute pet too, I thought amusedly. 

By this time I noticed the ships full of troopers had set down and I could make out the rebels already coming out to fight our forces. It seemed they were determined to keep this base, after all. I smirked. Their efforts were foolish, we would easily take it. As if on cue, I heard the hum of a ship coming out of hyperspace and recognized two of our Destroyers entering the space above Ajan Kloss' atmosphere. Soon even more forces would be joining us.

I swooped down and began to help pick off the rebels. When they realized they were being shot at from above, they were forced to run back into the base for cover.

I was beginning to wonder why the scum hadn't attempted to flee yet. We would surely beat them, they were severely outmanned and outgunned. Yet not even a single ship had left the tarmac besides the x-wings fighting us. This seemed too easy. I frowned. Why would they stay here to die and be captured unless there was something we weren't seeing...

Not even ten seconds later of course, I heard the familiar hum again and whipped around to see multiple Resistance Frigates and Star Cruisers appearing next to our Destroyers.

"Nothing can ever be easy, can it", I sighed. Though I was completely confident in my team and fellow captains, the tide had just critically turned.

I switched my comms to the other squad leaders...and Ren. Certainly he would have something to say now about our plan of attack had been obliterated by the arrival of six Resistance vessels.

"Commader Ren, this is Gold Leader, should we proceed with our attack or are we to retreat?"

An immediate response. But not from the commander.

"Aura! Thank the Maker, we've been trying to get him to respond for minutes now but we think he's turned all comms completely off. What should we do?", Serri squeaked.

I rose a brow at her using my name and not my call sign but let it slide because I could hear the fear in her voice. I flew towards more x-wings, continuing to take out as many as possible.

"This is Black Leader, and I say we're definitely bantha-fodder if reinforcements don't show up soon", came a deep voice. Though his statement was true, he didn't sound the least bit worried. In fact he had a joking lilt to his tone.

I tried to remember what he looked like or if I knew his actual name but nothing came to mind. I didn't spend a whole lot of time with the other captains besides Serri.

"Now, now Black Leader. Our friends up there will keep the Resistance ships occupied while we destroy their base. We may now just be on a small time crunch", I teased. "Lets just continue with the attack since Commander Ren seems...busy."

"Where _is_ the Commander?", Serri asked.

A good question. I hadn't seen him since that x-wing had been tailing me and as I looked around, I didn't see him now.

I swooped low to avoid another ship and noticed Serri's TIE speeding past my own, a rebel close on her tail.

"Need help, Red Leader?", I joked. But I had already rounded on the x-wing and blown it up.

"Aw c'mon Au- Gold Leader, I had him."

"Sure you did", I hummed.

"Hey, is she the only one that gets special helping privileges because I got two sleemos cornering me", Black Leader chuckled.

"This is Commander Ren. If you're all quite finished joking around, we have Resistance Scum to kill. Blow up the base."

The comms went dead silent. 

"And I might think to have a talk with Hux about who he regards as his so called Elite Captains", he sneered.

Had this nerf-herder been listening the entire time? If so, why had he decidedly and rudely ignored us the whole time? I felt a spark of dangerous irritation at his threat.

I shouldn't say anything. I should shut my mouth. Be a good, quiet subordinate.

"Commander Ren, I'm very sor-"

But sometimes my emotions get the best of me.

"Well maybe if you actually _commanded_ us we might not feel the need to make nervous jokes", I cut off Black Leader. "Sir."

The comms seem to fall even more silent if possible.

The second the words fall from my lips I'm already regretting them. When we get back to base I'm dead. If I even make it that far. Perhaps the Commander will shoot one of his own captains out of the sky.

My anxiety ramps up when he doesn't reply right away. I wonder if he's too angry to even speak or if he's as stunned as I'm sure the other captains are. I'm already opening my mouth again to apologize and beg for my life but he beats me to the punch.

"I will command you however I want. Whenever I want. Before now it was unnecessary. I should think someone of your rank would understand the concept of authority, Captain Kesyk. Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson in obedience", he nearly snarls.

I shiver when he utters my title and though I know his words carry no sexual implications, I can't help the effect they have on my body. Oh, if only I was literally anybody else who didn't have a weird attraction to a constantly angry, masked force user. But he still hasn't shot me out of the sky. And I have no idea how he knew my name. I figure I should respond.

"Yes, sir. I was out of line, I apologize", I state as clearly as I can.

I nearly get blasted from behind because of this new distraction. The same ship sends another round of blaster fire and this time I'm not quick enough. My ship falters and jerks, my head slams against the seat, but I'm not dead. Thankfully another TIE takes him out before he can damage my ship further. I check my systems and find they've only destroyed my cannons. Not good to be sure but at least they didn't hit my life support. I'll basically be useless in the fight at this point and wonder if I have time to make it to one of the Destroyers for another TIE before the fight's over. 

For some reason I start to feel tingly and odd, almost like someone is watching me and I look to my left to see Commander Ren's Silencer. He's barely moving and I don't know how I know, because I can't see through his tinted glass and from such a distance, but I know he's looking into my eyes.

And suddenly everything around me falls away into a dark...amber? It's almost like entering lightspeed, but much more intense with a falling sort of sensation. The darkness melts away and I'm in what seems to be a training room. A nice one at that. There are shiny blades and sleek blasters hung on the walls ready for use. The kind only high command has access to. The walls are durasteel gray and and the floor is black and padded, at least the part I'm on. 

Only, I soon realize I'm not alone. Arms wrap around me in an attack position from behind and I feel myself automatically begin a defense maneuver. I wiggle in their grip and elbow them hard in the gut. I hear an "oomph" from behind me and spin around, but they're quicker. My legs are swept out from underneath me and I'm reminded of how I hit the ground similarly just this morning.

"Ow", I hear myself grunt as the wind is knocked out of me. This is when I realize I'm not truly in control of my body. Almost like I'm simply here to observe from my own point of view. It's an uncomfortable feeling, not being in control of your actions.

I feel a pressure drop onto my body and the person grabs my wrists, pinning them on either side of my head. I can hear their heavy breathing as well, can feel it lightly on my face and I finally look upon my attacker.

It's a man. And from the way just looking at him makes me feel, I've discerned he must be the most handsome man I've ever seen. The first thing I notice is his long flowing hair, onyx black and a little shiny. I immediately feel the need to run my fingers through it. Imagine how soft it must be. Then I look to the perspiration slightly beading on his forehead which I follow down to look at his skin. Freckles and moles dot it, and it only adds to him being the cutest thing I've ever seen. His nose is large and hooked, a charming feature that surprisingly fits him. Then his lips. I lick my own, which seem to have gone dry again and think about how pink and full they are. I want to bite them.

Finally I look into his eyes. 

And I'm drowning in amber again.

My lips part and he smirks. The smug bastard.

"You'll have to work on your speed and technique if you want to beat me", he finally speaks.

I nearly melt in his grip. His voice is so rich and deep, I want to listen to him talk all day.

"Don't act so smug, I definitely just let you win because I wanted you in this position. I've got you right where I want you", I heard myself answer. A total lie to be sure and we all know it but he doesn’t say anything else.

Instead he grins and leans forward as if he's...as if he's going to...

In my mind I gasp and just as our lips are about to meet, I feel like I'm falling through the floor. Everything turns black. I blink twice and I'm back in my ship, in the middle of a battle. 

I wonder how long I've just been sitting here defenseless. How I'm somehow not dead. My heart is beating out of my chest and I take deep breaths to slow it.

But I couldn't think about what the hell that was. I couldn't think about the man that I knew would take over all my thoughts if I let him. I guess I never would find out who he was. Because duty calls. And when I looked up, Commander Ren's Silencer was still, an x-wing rapidly moving in on him. 

I have no weapons but I know what I must do. Anything else would be too late.

"I love you Serri", I vowed firmly into the commlink.

I hear her panicked tone over the comm but I can't make out what she's saying over the blood rushing in my ears.

I accelerate and set my eyes on the quickly approaching fighter, not wavering.

Somehow Commander Ren's voice pierces through my mind. He must have come out of whatever trance he was in.

_"Captain don't you dare-"_

His voice sounds almost panicked maybe and I find that odd but I don't have time to dwell on it because I couldn't stop now even if I wanted to. 

The impact is horrible. The sound of metal crunching and screeching fills my mind, almost overshadowing the roar that I somehow recognize is coming from Commander Ren. There's a gaping hole where the right side of my ship was and I feel the glass of my windshield shatter over me. My body is slammed to the side and my head hits the console as our ships are whipped around and flung apart. Away from the Commander. The last thing I think is that he better be grateful and I smile a little.

Then I’m pulled into death and darkness before I can even feel us falling out of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> hii! It's my first time writing a fic so sorry if it's not great, but any helpful feedback is appreciated!


End file.
